Let's Set You Free
by UlteriorEgo
Summary: Re-Upload. Paige has been keeping a secret from Emily, but Emily is tired of waiting. G!P Paige. Don't like, don't read, you know that drill.
1. Chapter 1

Note: G!P (Paige has a penis incase you don't know what g!p means). Don't like it, please don't read it.

And if you claim you don't like it, but keep reading then that makes you a closeted G!P lover.

Two-Shot.

let's set you free

Everything was going great.

Everything _was_ going great until, "Babe, I'm ready." Until her girlfriend dropped that little word bomb a week ago. It was just like another other night, they were alone in her room. She was leaving little marks on Emily's neck, just little signs she was taken. Emily was moaning and writhing, her nails scratching at Paige's scalp. That's when she said it, three words. Not "I love you," that was easy, but that she was ready. Paige knew that already, she's not an idiot. Her girlfriend was practically fucking her stomach. Thrusting her hips against her, trying to get friction. Pushing her hand down toward the button on her pants. Yeah, Emily was being as subtle as an explosion and Paige got the hint.

"I'm not." It was such a lie. Paige was beyond ready in every sense of the word. And it killed her because — God — Emily was moving like she was being paid. She could feel the heat on her stomach and knew — she fucking knew — what it would feel like wrapped around her dick. Instead she was painfully hard and pressing into the mattress, out of her girlfriend's view and knowledge. That was the issue: the knowledge part.

She never told anyone about her…condition. Never bought condoms. Never displayed it proudly in skinny jeans as a way of giving gender stereotypes the middle finger. Her parents and her doctor knew, that was it. She never thought she would need to tell anyone, but then there was Emily with the all the appeal of a girl-next-door and a politician's mistress. Paige felt like she could tell her anything and wanted to tell her everything. Then she wanted to pound her into the mattress, but that was her dick talking.

She tried — she really did — a week into it. Then tried again a two weeks later, one month, three…but now it's been six months. Everything had been going great for six months, except Emily was "ready," willing and able, on the verge of begging for it.

She knew the moment would happen eventually, it was the natural progression of a relationship. Sex. Paige could think about it, talk about it, dream about it, but she couldn't do it. So she did the only responsible thing she could think of, she's been avoid her girlfriend for the past week.

It was inevitable that they'd end up here on Paige's couch, just the two of them. Her parents were antiquing in New England or at a business trip in Florida or where ever parents went when their kids wanted to misbehave. Emily's eyes were still tinted red, Paige's only hint she had been crying before she got there.

"Do you want to break up with me" she said in the lowest volume Paige ever heard her whisper.

It was a voice so low that Paige had hope it was just the wind and her own mind playing tricks on her. Not that her girlfriend had honestly been worrying about that for a week. But why wouldn't she after how Paige had been acting. She'd been an asshole, she could admit that. But how was she supposed to face Emily with this secret?

"Em, no — no, of course not." Paige turned to face Emily, but wasn't ready to be met with the girl's intense gaze. She wavered slightly because she knew that look. She knew and she was trapped. "I — I love you, but…no, not 'but' I love you period. There is something — some _thing_ — I have to tell you about, though. I —"

Whatever it was could wait as Emily launched herself onto Paige's lap. This position was not allowed. Emily couldn't be _there, _unknowingly lined up on Paige's cock. Her protests where muffled by Emily's mouth, their tongues touching shyly at first, then swirled around each other. Emily counting each tastebud on Paige's tongue.

And Paige, she just hoped her compression shorts would hold up. Maybe Emily wouldn't notice. Maybe she'd believe it was just the remote for the television. Of course, her thought wouldn't immediately be, "Oh that's just my _girlfriend's_ hard-on pressing against me." Because she couldn't stop it. Not with the way Emily's tongue was circling hers and now all she could think of is how that tongue would feel on her —

"Fuck, baby, you're so hard."

Paige's eyes flew open, her body freezing along with her spine. That was not the wind or her imagination. Her girlfriend knows and she's not running. She knows and she… she likes it.

"Relax, I've known about it for a while." She leaned down next to Paige's ear all the while slowly moving her hips back and forth along the girl's length. "I'm so ready for you, Paige — all of you, because — God — you already feel amazing." With more force than ever before Emily drop down onto Paige lap, wanting to make sure there was no confusion.

Paige was still stunned, at the words and the movement. Emily knew. Emily was grinding against her while these little breathy moans escape from her mouth. Her cock caught up with what was happening a lot faster than her mind did and it was screaming to be set free. Painfully throbbing, trapped inside the binding fabric. Just to test, just to see if all of this was real she met Emily's thrust once, twice, three tentative times and each time Emily's breath caught.

"Keep going. I want you so bad. You…you don't even realize how much." Emily was riding Paige's cloth-covered dick for all it was worth now. Trying — trying desperately — to get Paige to realize just how much. "Are you big, babe?"

Paige just shrugged. She didn't know. It's not like she could walk around naked in the locker room and compare sizes. Her doctor never looked at her and said, "Well, Paige, that's an impressive dick you have there." Besides, anything that's on the wrong body is _big_.

"Can I find out?" Emily lifted onto her knees and kiss Paige deeply. She felt her girlfriend's body relax underneath her and smiled, because Paige's brain _finally_ caught up. Slowly, hesitantly, so as to not scare Paige she ran her hand down the length of her body and into her sweatpants. There it was, the thing that her girlfriend was so ashamed off, that made her feel less desirable. Emily loved it and hated it at the same time. It was Paige, another part of her, but it caused her girlfriend so much pain. Emily thought back to the times she would see Paige with a book over her lap, hiding in the corner, hoping no one would figure her out. How Paige was afraid to even hug her for a month after they started going out and how Paige would watch the swim team compete knowing she'd never be able to be apart of it.

She cupped the heated bulge and squeezed it gently. After tonight Paige was never going to feel unwanted again.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Wow, I was not expecting Paily fans to enjoy this. Thank you.

Still g!p. Still don't read if you don't like, please.

* * *

let's set you free

part two

No one had ever touched her like this before. Hell, she didn't even usually touch _herself_ like this. If her dick was hard, she'd ignore it, take a cold shower, do anything except for giving into to what it wanted. She had only started giving in recently when her make-out sessions with Emily started to get too hot to deny herself a release.

One time, during an extremely uncomfortable series of tests, her doctor poked at it with a latex covered finger. Like it wasn't a part of her, but a dying animal on the side of the road. "Are you able to get an erection?" He asked her while his face lingered too close.

She could. Because Emily was touching her, not like she needed to run a series of tests, but like she was just as turned on as her. Paige groaned as she watched the outline of Emily's hand moving in her sweatpants. At the end of every stroke, that hand would squeeze her head making Paige's hips jump.

She needed — God, what did she need? She needed her compression shorts off. She needed skin on skin. Needed to feel Emily's warm hand on her hot dick without restrictions. That would be a good start.

Paige leaned up and captured Emily's lips in a dizzying kiss. She nipped and licked at her girlfriend's lips. Their rhythm increasing to a beat shy of urgent.

Emily's head was swimming, her hand almost forgotten because Paige — _fuck, _Paige — her lips were like a drug: mind-numbing and addicting. So, she was forgetting until she felt Paige's dick twitch. That wet patch she was already sporting on her underwear immediately felt like a lake in response. Any lake, Tahoe, Michigan, Paige was making her feel like she could rival them all.

"Em, take this off." Paige's hands were on the hem of Emily's shirt, tugging it upwards. She all, but ripped it off of her body, throwing it wherever. Her bra and Paige's shirt quickly suffered the same fate. Now it was them and their pants.

Less clothing meant more emotions and Paige looked terrified as Emily folded her fingers inside of the waistband of the compression shorts. "You're beautiful." It wasn't enough, but Emily wasn't done. She had all night to make Paige feel wanted. And the next night and the next. "Let's set you free."

Paige closed her eyes when she felt the first, strong tug. Inch by inch, Emily got closer to exposing her. Until…until she felt her heavy cock slap her against her abdomen.

"Oh…wow." Emily blushed when Paige's cock finally sprang free. She wasn't expecting it to be so…pretty. Pale and smooth with a rosy tip. One thick, throbbing vein that ran the length of the long shaft. It was so Paige: well-kept with a hint of rebellion. Her pussy began to clinch in anticipation, anxiously begging to be stuffed.

"Do you have to stare it like that?"

Emily looked up, right into a pair of big brown eyes filled with lust and worry. "Every part of you is perfect. So, yes, I have to stare." She dipped down and started to glide her body up Paige's. Wanting another kiss, more reassurance for the both of them, because this was Emily's first time too. But on her way up, she stopped suddenly, unsure of which one of them moaned. Or was it both of them, in unison already. Of course it was, because when they looked down, the tip of Paige's straining cock was peeking out from between Emily's full tits, a pearl of pre-cum collecting in the slit. Her dick danced in the little bit of space it had with each wave of blood that pulsed in that thick vein.

"_Jesus_ fuck —" It was an accident. Like accidentally creating a spark in a fireworks factory and it had similar results. Paige's fingers flew to the buttons on Emily's jeans while Emily surged forward to capture Paige's lips in a desperate, sloppy kiss.

Her girlfriend was _dripping, _pussy soaking her fingers. Finally, realizing how true it was when Emily said she wanted her. Paige thought she would explode right there so she quickly grabbed the base of her dick trying to hold off. There was no way she was going to let herself cum before Emily.

"Take them off…I can't wait. I need — _need_ — your goddamn perfect cock in me now." Emily was a wanton mess, bouncing, bouncing, bouncing as if Paige's cock could drill a hole through her clothes. It might, she was hard enough. "Off, Paige. Now."

"Baby, I'm trying, but you need to hold still for a second. It's like you're sitting on a spring now."

Sitting on a spring? Sitting on a _spring_? She'd rather be sitting on something else, but Paige apparently didn't understand the urgency. This was not the time for holding still, this was the time for frenzied thrusts, pushing and pulling.

Holding still was _not_ going to happen, Emily jumped up and yanked off her pants like they were on fire.

… She straddled Paige's thighs…

…Licked her cock from the base to the tip…

…Lined herself up…

…Then sank down…

And took every inch of Paige to the hilt.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Paige took a sharp breath through her nose like she had just been burned. And she felt like she could have been because Emily was an inferno. She never imagined it would be like this. Emily's pussy was choking her dick already, feeling like she was trying to pull her in further. Her fingers dug into Emily's thighs, her heels into the cushions. She couldn't move, not yet, because she couldn't tell if her girlfriend's creased eyebrows were from pleasure or pain. Or both. So Paige bit her lip, waited, and watch. "I can pull out if it's too much."

There was pain, but it was overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched and so completely full. "Don't you dare." Emily starting rocking her hips back and forth in a way that was causing her clit to rub against Paige. "If you pull out, I'm going to put you right back in and then force you to fuck me until you can't walk."

"_Holy shit_ — I don't — I don't think that's actually a threat." Paige gritted her teeth out of frustration. It was taking everything, every ounce of willpower she had not to flip them over and pound into her. For the first time in her life she was happy — fucking ecstatic — to have a dick because she was so sensitive and so deep inside of Emily. And her girlfriend's walls were dragging along her length, milking her for every drop.

"You want to thrust into me, don't you, baby?" Emily smiled watching her girlfriend nod frantically. "I'll tell you when you can, but first you need to listen." Her movements became more deliberate, riding Paige in a slow steady rhythm. Back and forth, taking her time, letting Paige rub slowly against her g-spot. "There is nothing that you can do, say, or have," she clenched around Paige just for emphasis, "that could make me love you less. You — oh _yes_, there, right there — you are the most am — shit," Emily pulled Paige into a deep kiss. It was too hard to focus right now because Paige had started to move a little, her dick head grazing her spot with each thrust. "You're amazing. And I love you," Emily said in a hurry. "_Fuck_, baby, do it."

Paige groaned at the breathy desire in Emily's voice. She wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and thrust into her as far as she could go. "You…love you. I do." Whatever, Emily got the point. Paige used arm around Emily to lift her girl up. Just a little, just enough so that Emily could drop down on her length. Emily got the hint and started bouncing and Paige was happy to have to spring back.

"God, you're getting tighter." Emily only arched her back and bounced harder. Harder and harder. Clutching and squeezing just to hear the whimper that escaped from Paige every time she did.

Emily's hips were rolling after every bounce and Paige's dick was swimming. Swimming in the hot flood rushing through Emily. "So wet…so wet." She looked down between them, watching herself spear Emily's shaking body. Her pale dick glistening.

"Baby — baby I'm close. Faster, baby, give it to me."

Paige grinned like she was just named champion of the world. The world entire world, because Emily was going to cum. Coming because of her. And not a moment too soon. "Me too…God, Em, _fuck_ you feel so good. Cum on my dick."

"Paaaaige —" She grabbed the girl beneath her and smashed their lips together. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, trying to hold on to each other's lips while she shook. And shook. And shook. Paige had broke her, she was sure of it. "I'm coming."

"_Oh God,_ I can feel it." It was an insanely intimate feeling during an already intimate act. She could feel everything that Emily was going through and all she could do was hold her girlfriend's shaking body. But there was never — _never_ — a time her when she has felt more loved than this moment.

"Again — _fuuuck_ — Paige, baby, I'm coming again." Tears welled up in her eyes and another flood flashed through her. She pulled Paige closer. Her pussy clench around the thick cock still throbbing inside of her, still on edge. "Cum in me. I want to feel it…inside of me. I need all of it."

Paige buried herself into Emily over and over, reaching the hilt each time. She had lost her sense of rhythm, only able to focus on the pressure building in the abdomen. Faster, harder, faster and harder, until she trapped again. In the headlock of Emily's walls. "Shit, are you coming again?" She wondered if it was even possible, but Paige felt the tell-tale gush envelope her.

"Ye — ye — yeeeesssss goddamn, will you just cum already! Jesus, I can't take anymore." Emily fell back on the couch. All of her strength was gone, used up trying to handle Paige. Typical, just typical, Paige is always such an overachiever.

"Goddamn, you love my dick don't you, baby?" Paige followed Emily down, crashing over her, sweat-soaked skin pressing against sweat-soaked skin. She rested her head on Emily's collarbone, quickly reaching the point of exhaustion herself. Every quick thrust was echoed by the sound of the couch hitting the wall. She knew Emily was tired, but she didn't even want to cum. Not if this was going to end, because she's never felt so good before.

"You — your dick?" Without warning Emily grabbed Paige's face until she was looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me." Paige nodded even though all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. "This dick," she said with a squeeze, "is mine now. I own it and it — it does what I say. And right now, I want it to shoot its load inside of me. Show me what you've got."

Paige had never heard Emily sound so possessive before, possessive of _her _and that was all it took. "_God_ - Emmm, I'm coming. Fuck baby, _fuck." _With a cry she unloaded into Emily's tight channel.

"Oh _Jesus_ baby yes!"

Her hot cum painting Emily's walls made Paige feel absolutely raw and feral. An animalistic growl erupted from deep within her chest. If her cock belonged to Emily then Emily's pussy belonged to her. And she was claiming every scorching inch.

Emily arched up into a tight bow, clinging to Paige for dear life while her girl came down from her high. Reveling in the fireworks going off inside of her.

In an instant everything was still with only the sound of their heavy mingling breaths filling the air. They had been pressed so closely, Emily was sure their bodies had melded together. Both we content to just lie there, satisfied. Emily could feel Paige's heart thumping wildly in her chest and wondered if Paige could feel hers.

"Do you know how in love with you I am?" Emily asked, running her fingers through the damp hair on the back of Paige's neck. "Because I am so in love with you that sometimes the weight of it stuns me."

"Em — " Paige sighed and shook her head, because, yeah, she knew. Before today she had hoped, but now, now that there are no more secrets, she had no doubts. "I know. I love you too, so, so much."

After a beat, Emily felt their mixed cum start to trickle out of her when she had a thought, something she should have thought of before. "Paige."

"Hmm?"

"Is it possible for you to get me pregnant?"

Paige shot up all pale faced and wide-eyed.

That answers that. "Shit."


End file.
